Kiss of Death
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is will be a multi-chapter drabble for The Eternal Empress's request for a PrussiaXReaderXRussia fic.  I hope you enjoy and I will be uploading a second chapter soon.
1. The Break Up

Multiple wolf whistles and cat calls followed you as you strode confidently through your school halls, flashing that white model like smile of perfect teeth. You were number one on every guys' 'Tap That' list. You were beautiful, smart, confident, and compassionate and most of all you could make even the most stern people bowl over laughing.

You were heading to class, and you saw the white-silver hair that sent your heart bursting, "Hey Gil!" You called. The young man turned to you with a tired smile, but you didn't see it, you kissed him and said, "Hey listen to this, so a guy walked into-,"

"_, we have to talk."

Your smile stayed on your face, and said, "What about?" _Oh gawd, not that line, that's the kiss of death. _Not letting your thoughts control your emotions you continued to smile as he explained the situation. Then you saw the uneasy brunette girl he was speaking of. "I swear I haven't done anything but talk to her, so I haven't cheated on you. Despite the fact that you've been really good to me, always making me laugh and such, we haven't been able to have…a serious enough relationship. I'm sorry, _, but I want you to be happy for me. I-I have deep feelings for Elizabeta."

"Yeah, sure it's okay." You said keeping a bubbly exterior, while on the inside you felt like he had stabbed you in the heart and blew your brains out. Gil hugged you and kissed your forehead, "Thanks _, you're the best, we can still be friends though."

"Yeah of course." You grinned.

He nodded and left to attend to Elizabeta.


	2. The Note

*6 months later*

It was the beginning of the new school year, and you were heading to the abandoned bathroom, you had a note from your teacher.

You just had to be quick about this, you weren't sure about how fast type of thing lasted. You were trying to keep your mind focused on this single task.

You had all your items in your purse, you were replaying the words of the other note in your head.

So it was no wonder when you slammed into someone and then fell back you purse bursting open, and your precious contents spilling out. _Oh shit! _You thought as you tried to quickly gather up your stuff.

The guy bent down and held some various items, a razor, a knife, a lighter, rope, matches, and before I could grab it, he snatched away the note and read, "Dear Gilbert, I loved you more than you can ever imagine. My smiles were all fakes, when you broke up with me for her. Don't feel bad, I'm sorry for not being serious enough for you. But without you, I can't live my life. There is nothing left for me in this world, you knew that, you weren't just my boyfriend you were my best friend. So just know that my last words to you will be 'I love you Gilbert'. Good-bye my love."


	3. Not Worth It

"Whoa, hey, don't do this. It's not the right choice, it's not worth it." The beige haired young man with violet eyes said. His Russian accent laying the words on thick into your mind, he sounded like he was genuinely concerned for you.

You growled, "How would you know!"

"I just do, trust me little one." He said.

You piled the stuff in your purse and just sat there, not knowing what to do, unable to move. The man knew this look way to well, and embraced you in his arms.

You shook uncontrollably in his arms and he held you while you sobbed until you could no more. When you had stopped he took you to the nurses office and did all the talking, "Ma'am, this young lady is very ill, I need to take her home."

"Are you her boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." He lied, and it was evident but the nurse couldn't deny him.

"Miss, are you eighteen?" The woman asked.

You nodded, and started shaking again. "Alright well then just sign this and I will let your teachers know."

You nodded and signed it, with the help of the Russian steadying your hand. Then he signed himself out, and then he led you out to his truck, "Do you drive here?" He asked.

"No, I-I walk." You led him to your home and he helped you into your house. "Where's your parents, _, is that right?"

You nodded, "They-they're at work."

"Do you want to talk? I mean I read your note, but sometimes it just helps to talk right out." You nodded and he invaded your cupboards and made you something hot to drink.

"T-T-Thanks." You managed to utter.


	4. Laughter is the Best Cure

"It's no problem, I'm Ivan by the way, Ivan Braginski."

"_ _, nice to meet you…t-thanks ag-again for helping me, and hugging me."

"Hey, you needed it, sorry about lying about being your boyfriend, I didn't want to appear to be some new weird foreign exchange student." He chuckled lightly.

You nodded and you both sat on the couch and you let him hold you as you told him everything that had transpired before.

He nodded and listened intently as your story went on.

You finally finished, "There you have it, that's why I'm a mess right now. Man, I'm so sorry, you must be hungry it's like seven o'clock. Can I fix you something?"

"Well normally I would say no, let me fix you something, but you must have adrenaline running through you, and you probably need to do something with all those jitters. So yes that would very kind of you." 

For the first time, in a long time you laughed, "Took you a while to say yes or no."

Ivan smiled; you had such a pretty laugh.

"Thanks for being there for me, and making my day. You have no idea how much that means to me." You said.

"Oh I think I do." Ivan chuckled.

"So tell me, what would you like to eat?" You asked with a soft warm smile.

"Um, anything I guess."

"Please, give me your favorite meal, you saved my life today, I want to repay you somehow."

"Well…there is one thing I would like to eat, that I haven't had since I left Russia."

"Teach me how to make it then." You said, and he got up and helped you.


	5. Parents

The two of you spent an hour or so cooking and then eating the delectable meal, and other foods, then the topic started to change and change again. We kept up the conversation and didn't notice the time fly by.

We would've continued had you not noticed the clock and sighed with sadness, "It's midnight. You probably want to go home, huh?"

"Wha? Midnight?" Ivan said and looked at the clock behind him, "Huh, it is, isn't it? Well where is your parents?"

"They are on a business trip. They almost always are, I think I've spent most of my birthdays alone than with them."

"Wow, now that you mention it, not once did you ever say anything about them in our conversation, and as I think about it, you did say in your note that there was nothing left in this world for you…Are you really that lonely?" Ivan asked.

You nodded with a light shrug, "Like I said, he was very important to me…anyways, it's whatever you know? I've grown up without them more or less. I don't really care that they're gone. Whenever they are around, they act like they love me by getting me whatever I want or taking me out somewhere but they're constantly on the phone so even when we're out, they seem like they're gone."

"I see, I'm really sorry _."

"So, what about your parents?" You asked, "Won't they be worried about you?"

He shook his head, "I moved out when I was sixteen, I'm fine though."

"Oh…so…would you like to crash here for the night? I really don't mind, it'll be nice to have someone here for once actually." You said with a hopeful smile.

"Da, I would like that." He answered.


	6. Security in Arms

You led him upstairs to your parents' bedroom, "They hardly sleep in it anyways, so go ahead and sleep here." You said.

"Da, thanks, it looks very comfy."

"Good thing it's a weekend right? So…hey would you…I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, because I'm sure you have other things to do, but your free to stay here for the weekend." You said.

"So much for me being the one who takes a while to get to the point," he chuckled, "thanks." He said with a kind smile.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me Ivan."

"And I will be here if you need me."

You nodded and went to your bed. But soon you were plagued with nightmares involving your various ways you had planned to kill yourself.

You tossed and turned restlessly, tears were brimming through your eyes and right before you had met your death in one of the dreams, you shot up in bed. You were panting and drenched in cold sweat.

Terrified you sought comfort, and there was only one way to find it. You crawled into bed and careful as not to wake him, you snuggled against him, and wrapped his arms around you, so you could feel safe and secure. Then you laid your hand against his chest and let sleep take you.

Ivan stirred and opened an eye and smiled down you and then fell back asleep with the smile lingering. 


	7. Just a Feeling

You woke up to find that he was gone, and your first reaction was to be incredibly embarrassed that he had found you snuggling up to him, your second was sadness that he had left.

You sighed and got up and left the room, and curiously followed the aroma wafting around in the house. You clambered down the stairs and found to your delight, that Ivan had not left, he was only making breakfast.

"Nightmares?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling." He said turning to you with a gentle smile.

"Wow, you're like psychic or something." You giggled.

"Maybe just a little, da." Ivan teased.

"Sorry if I made you awkward last night." You said as you tucked yourself into a chair at the table.

"No, no, it's fine. It's perfectly normal to look for security when you're scared. I really didn't mind at all, honestly." He said as he put a plate of pancakes with sunny-side-up eggs for eyes and a bacon mouth, with a grape for a nose.

You laughed hysterically, "How did you know that I loved my food made into a childish manner?"

He laughed, and shrugged, "I'm psychic remember? But in all honesty, you seem like that kind of person."

You giggled, "Man, even Gil didn't know that."

He shook his head, "Then that's a shame. Especially if you were together for awhile."

"Two years we dated, but I was best friends with him since I was thirteen."

"Harsh, you've known him for five years and he didn't know?" Ivan asked.

"Not a clue." You replied sadly.


	8. Serious Matters

"Would like to go out for a movie? It's cheaper if we go to the matinee, eight dollars instead of ten you know?" Ivan chuckled.

"Yeah…that sounds nice, but only as long as we don't watch a horror or a romance."

"What about action/comedy?"

You nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

So after breakfast you went to the movies, went window shopping at the mall, had lunch, went on a hike at a park, overstayed your welcome at a restaurant because you had talked for so long and you were both laugh like hyenas.

Went home ate dinner, and then played all the board games you had, until it was in the wee hours of the morning. Even then you watched movies, talked and made silly commentary, which made you laugh. Played cards, looked at baby pictures and you talked about some embarrassing stories.

Neither of you got tired of listening, to each other, nor could you stop laughing to some interesting stories he told of himself.

"What's your parents like?" He asked.

You picked at the fluff of the brown carpet, "Not much to tell, they both work in the movie industry and are very famous. One's an editor, my mom, the other, my dad of course, is a director. Everyone says from their interviews that they are really good people. But no one knows that they had a daughter together because their editor and director names are their aliases. So in a manner of speaking, no one knows I exist. Even Gil didn't know."


	9. Reflection

"Why does he not know any of this?"

"He had a troubled past, him and his brother were beaten and neglected as children until they were sent to the orphanage and not too much later, adopted. So he never liked to dwell on serious matters, except one. And with all my time that I spent cheering him up, I never realized that the one serious matter he wanted to look into was our, me and his, relationship."

Ivan nodded, "That's horrible…he should've told you beforehand what the problem was before running off with some other girl and leaving you heartbroken."

You nodded, "I know, but gosh I must really be pathetic for not realizing it though. I'm a girl; I'm supposed to see these things."

"No, you're not pathetic; you were just blinded by love and the devotion you had to keep him happy. I think that's very sweet and thoughtful." He paused and then said, "Did you develop into a funny person with a love of childish things because your parents were gone and you not only had to cheer yourself up, but you grew up to fast and feel the need to have those kinds of things in you life?"

You thought about while looking up at the ceiling then looked at him, "You know, I never thought about it in that way, but you may just be onto something there. It does explain everything. Geez, are you trying to get a degree in psychology?" You teased.


	10. Friendship is Pure

He chuckled and then laughed deeply, "Actually yes, I want to be a psychiatrist for people, for teens really like us, who are troubled and are thinking about-," Then he stopped himself.

"Oh…" You were a little stunned, "So…Ivan…have you been talking to me as a friend or as a future patient?" You asked a little tensely, "Be honest with me."

"Friend, without a doubt."

In hopes to change the subject to a lighter tone you asked, "What about your parents?"

The tension grew a little more and he looked down at his feet for a few minutes, "I was two months after I turned sixteen, I was doing my homework with my two sisters, and I heard that my parents were in a car crash. First it was my little sister, then it was my older sister, they both took their lives and…I never saw them again." A tear came into sight as it fell from his face.

"Oh, gawd, I'm sorry Ivan, I had no idea…dang my big mouth."

"It's fine…so, putting those thoughts aside, what do you want to be when you get out of high school?"

You smiled with a twinkle in your eye, "I've always wanted to be a stand up comedian or a clown in a circus." You shook your head with a laugh, "Sounds silly huh?"

"No, I think it's amazing that you want to be spending your life making others happy and laughing."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He confirmed.


	11. What's a Sunset Between Friends?

You nodded with a smile of relief, and then you laughed hard as you looked at the clock, "Oh…my…gawd! Look at the time! It's five o'clock in the morning! We pulled an all nighter!"

"Well, what's an hour or so more to watch the sunrise?" He laughed.

You agreed and waited, and were rewarded with the soft hues of the rising sun. "You're the best friend I've ever had, and I haven't even known you that long."

"I agree. I could talk to you forever like this."

"I know, it seems like we have so much to talk about and yet we don't have enough time."

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "We should probably go to bed now though."

"Mind if I sleep with you again?"

"I don't mind it." He said with his signature tender smile.

You both went up to your parents room and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the entire day, and yet you still had whatever time you had left of today when you awoke again.

You awoke and you smelled…lunch? You thought as you saw that it was a couple hours after noon. "Geez, we really slept the day away." You laughed.

You went downstairs and greeted Ivan with, "Good morning!"

"Morning!" He called kindly.

"So what's it today?" You asked.


	12. Ivan Surprise

"Bacon crumbled into your oatmeal with raisins and cinnamon."

You gave him an odd look and he laughed, "Trust me on this one, no one has ever turned down Ivan Surprise."

"Oh? And who all has eaten it?"

He pretended to think about it and then said, "Well if you count me…" he ticked off his fingers, "One."

You laughed, and then ate it and found it to your liking, "Oh my gawd! This is delicious!" You said and gobbled it up and he served you more.

Then suddenly your door opened and your parents walked in wide eyed with questioning expressions.

"Okay…where's Gil?" Your mom asked.

"Did we miss something here?" Your dad asked.

You laughed awkwardly, and you and Ivan both explained about what had happened with Gilbert but kept the part about you sleeping in the same bed in the dark. They were told that you were sick, but not about the fact that you had nearly killed yourself. After all, it was clear that it you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

After lunch you both went to his house, so he could grab new clothes and take a shower. You roamed around and then checked out his room and found pictures of his sisters, and parents and him, all smiling.

You felt a pang of envy, he knew what it was like to have caring parents…even siblings, but you were a single child who knew nothing about family.

You turned around and your lips crashed against Ivan's. You stepped back and blushed brightly, "Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-," You turned a deep crimson when you realized he only had his pants and underwear on, "there."

"It's fine…" He said, with a light blush as well.


	13. Second Chance

So for the next few months our friendship grew and grew, until we were closer than even you and Gil had been. Then one day as you were walking down the halls with Ivan, you were approached by Gilbert.

Your heart froze and held onto Ivan's hand even tighter, you were dating or anything. It just made you feel secure, holding his hand.

"Hey _, can I talk to you alone?" Gil asked.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say to him."

"Well…are you two dating?" He asked.

"No." You said.

"Yes." Ivan countered. You looked at his intense glare, you knew that Ivan had no hard feelings about Gilbert's past, but he was a little upset about how Gilbert should've talked to me before breaking my heart knowing that he was all I had.

"No, we're not." You said firmly, reassuring Gilbert, "So what's up?"

"Elizabeta and I are having problems, and I was thinking about breaking up with her and asking if I can come back to you."

Suddenly you snapped, "Why don't you ask her what's wrong, or tell her what problems you have instead of breaking up with just like that! Come on Ivan." You said with hot tears in your eyes.

"But _! What did I do wrong?" Gil asked in the distance. You rounded a corner and fell into Ivan's arms, crying.

"Sshh." He said lightly as he stroked my hair and soothed you.


	14. Soul Mate

You then settled down and said, "Thanks Ivan…" Then you chuckled half-heartedly and said, "Twice now."

"Twice what?" He asked.

"You've lied about us dating. What caused you to say that a moment ago?"

He shrugged, "Da, I don't know, I just got a little upset." Then he kissed you deeply and sparks flew.

"I-Ivan!" You blushed.

He blushed as well, and looked down, "Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"No, but just now did you feel it?"

"The spark?" He asked.

You smiled, "You really are a psychic."

"So what about it?"

"I don't know, you're just psychic." You said.

"No, no, I mean the spark is there, how about we try it?"

"Wait, try what?"

He laughed at your cute innocence, "Dating, you, me, us, let's go out as boyfriend and girlfriend."

You were a little scared about this, but then you thought about how you got along so well with him. Why not try it?

"Alright, sure. There was a spark after all." You giggled and you intertwined your fingers with him and with the hole in your heart completely filled and almost bursting with happiness, you knew you were the luckiest girl in the world and you couldn't help but believe you had met that special someone, the one you had heard was called your soul mate.


	15. Green Card

You both graduated with high grades and you had moved in with him. Then one day you got back home from your part-time job and you saw Ivan holding his head in his hands, his body shaking viciously.

"Ivan! What's the matter!" You exclaimed worriedly.

"My green-card…it's a fake! I just found out…and now I'm going to be deported tomorrow!" He sobbed.

"Oh Ivan! That's terrible!" You said and flung your arms around him trying to comfort him.

A week later you stood with him at the airport, and he was just about to board the plane when you hugged him tight and said, "Wait! Don't go! I'm scared Ivan! Not just for you but for me! What am I going to do without you? I don't want to let you go! What if I suffer from temporary insanity? What if I do what I would've done ages ago?"

Ivan held you tight and kissed you, "I will come back, I promise."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" You said desperately.

Then he thought about it and said, "There is one…" He knelt down and whipped out a black velvet box, "I was going to wait for the right time, but this seems the best time to do it, would you _, take my hand in marriage?"

You blinked back tears of joy now, "Yes! Yes!" You exclaimed.

You were both saved! He wouldn't have to get deported and you could both live your lives together.


	16. Sunflower Farm

You were swept into his arms like a princess, your white dress swaying. You had invited acquaintances to come, but of course your parents hadn't shown up. You had suspected as much but didn't think anything of it.

You had given them an invitation, but you knew it was unlikely that they would come. Ivan and you danced the night away at the reception and then he drove you to the airport, you had your stuff being moved to Kansas.

That's where you had bought your farm with rows of sunflowers, Ivan loves sunflowers. It had been five years since you both had graduated, and you were young, in love and you were going to live in a place where you could forget about your previous life.

No more of your parents' abandonment, you would both live in that farmhouse surrounded by sunny flowers and the city wasn't too far away, where your jobs would be. You were a rising star in comedy and for now Ivan was a school counselor for children.

You were both waiting for the plane to arrive when you got a phone call from a relative of grandma, "Yeah, what is it Mammy?" Your face turned pale, "What? Oh…oh dear…thank you…yes…yeah…I'll be fine…yeah…take care." You hung up and sat back in your chair.


	17. Unexpected News

"_, what's wrong?" Ivan asked, tilting your head to look at him.

"They're gone." You blinked, and then tears began to brim at your eyes, "They were on their way to the wedding but they got in a car crash…their dead."

"Oh gawd no." Ivan said, and held you close to him. He recalled when he heard his parents had died by car accident. He lost everyone because of that incident. "Don't worry, we'll leave right now and go pay them their respects."

"No…not right now…we'll come back…we should go to Kansas and when we have everything ready then we can go back."

"Are you sure little one?"

You nodded; you weren't sure what to do. They had never been part of your life, but even still, they were your parents.

You both left to Kansas, after a few weeks of unpacking you few things; you were ready to return to go pay your respects to your parents.

The funeral was dull and gloomy because it had been raining. You hated this; there were hundreds of people there, people who knew your parents better than you did…

A few days later you got your portion from the will with a note attached, you read the note:


	18. The Will

_Dear _,_

_If you're reading this note, then we are dead, so now we can tell you the truth, we're not your real parents, we loved you very much and we're sorry we couldn't be there for you more. But we wanted to be sure that when we left that you had a nice living to live off of. We didn't want you to live the life your parents had to live. Your mother and father were our best friends in high school. They had unstable jobs, and your mother was very ill, and your father was always working to try and support you both. When you were three months old, they begged us to take you in. So we did. Please visit them before you do anything else. We loved you _, so very much. Always remember that._

Then at the bottom of the letter, where the P.S. part was, there were two names, your real parents, as well as their address.

You gulped, you couldn't believe it. You had gotten your adopted parents all wrong! They wanted everything that was best for you and they loved you enough to take care of their best friends' kid. "Ivan…" You breathed as you looked at your check; you had been given 10.5 million dollars.

"I know…it's…so out there."

"Like from a movie." You agreed.

"So, I guess before we go home we should go visit your parents, you're real ones?"

"I-I suppose so."

You both went to the address and you knocked on the door of the mobile home. Not knowing what to expect.


	19. Acceptance

The door opened to a pair of middle aged adults, "Um…uh…" You uttered nervously, your knees shook terribly. Ivan hugged you, "Privet, I'm Ivan Braginski, and this is my wife, _ Braginski. She's recently heard that-,"

"It's okay Ivan, let me tell them." You said.

Ivan nodded and let you do so.

"23 years ago you gave me to your best friends from high school. I'm _ _. I'm…I'm your daughter."

They smiled warmly and let you in, "Thank you both for coming, you don't know what it means to us to see our little girl and our son-in-law." Your mother said.

"I'm glad you accept me." Ivan said in his thick Russian accent.

"Of course, it seems you have made our daughter very happy, and we could be no gladder than for that."

Ivan nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your friends, I know what it's like to have your parents die in a car crash, and that's why I am so glad to be here for your daughter."

You smiled and held onto his arm tightly.

For the entire night, you all talked and you ended up giving them half of your money because you knew you could both live off the rest of it easily. "We…we can't take this dear." Your father said.

"Well why not?"


	20. Hope

Your parents both looked at each other, "The reason why they said for you to visit us as soon as you could, was because we're dying of cancer, and we wanted to see you before we died.

You finally couldn't take it anymore and you burst into tears and threw the biggest and only tantrum in your life.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! MY ADOPTED PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU GUYS ARE DYING! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED JOKE IS THIS! WILL I NEVER FIND PEACE WITH YOU GUYS! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME! I HATE THIS! I DESERVE TO HAVE A FAMILY TOO YOU KNOW!" You screamed.

It took a great deal of Ivan's words to calm you down again, and when you had you told them to take the half of the money you had offered them to do their bucket list or whatever before they left.

They finally agreed and you both left to your home in Kansas at last. You guys lived for a few years in peace and then one day shortly after you gave birth to your first and only child you found out that you had cancer as well. Ivan knew exactly what to call his new baby girl, because it was the only thing that you and him could hold onto during your years of misery, and that's: Hope.


End file.
